


Nice and Rough

by annie_reckson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jockstrap Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spontaneous sex, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott arrives home one evening, he discovers two things:</p>
<p>1. He has at least one as-yet-unexplored kink<br/>2. He has the absolute best boyfriend ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Rough

**Author's Note:**

> _...but there's just one thing_  
>  You see, we never ever do nothing nice and easy  
> We always do it nice and rough

The sound of water running in the kitchen is Scott’s first clue that he’s not the first one home. Then, he recognizes the distinct heartbeat and a smile climbs his weary face as he walks closer to it. It’s not an unusual occurrence, but it always makes Scott’s day when Derek is home before him. 

When he gets to the kitchen, he worries for a second that all the long hours at the clinic are making him start to hallucinate. He briefly contemplates calling Deaton and scheduling some vacation time, but then Derek turns around and smiles at him. Confirming what he saw at first glance. Scott blinks a few times just to make sure  _ make sure _ that what he's seeing is real.

Derek. Doing the dishes in their house. Wearing nothing but one of Scott's old jockstraps. One that he probably hasn't worn since college.

“Hey you,” Derek blushes and ruffles a hand through his hair, “Sorry, I was going to change before you got home. I honestly wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes.”

“Uh...umm. Okay. So I'm not complaining,  just confused. Why are you....why....why are you wearing...”

Derek looks down, “Oh! I always forget these are yours. I guess I started borrowing these a couple months ago? When it started getting hot outside. I like wearing them when I run,  that way I don't have to wear underwear and...y’know...nothing gets jostled around.”

Scott nods, eyes wide, “Oh.”

“Sorry, I guess I should have asked? I didn't even think about it-”

“No!” Scott rushes out, “It’s totally cool. I mean, I haven’t worn them in years.”

“Yeah,” Derek finally turns the sink off and dries his hands with a towel, “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Scott grins, dropping his bag on a stool and moving closer, “I don’t think I mind at all.”

“Is that right?” Derek smirks at him

There’s a small vibration of want between them, before Scott moves his hands down to tug Derek towards him, pressing them solidly together. Derek murmurs in approval, then exhales slowly and drags his nose up Scott’s cheek. For a moment, they both seem to bask in the contact, thick fingers tracing up and down the other while the air of their exhales mixes together into something sweeter.

All the fatigue weighing on Scott’s shoulders seems to shake off as Derek’s thumbs play along the hem of his pants. It’s nearly a relief once Derek finally moves his hands forward to unfasten the clasp on Scott’s crisp work slacks. By now he’s a pro at it, sliding the metal easily and making quick work of the tight zipper. Task accomplished, Derek slides his hands under the fabric until they slide in a heap on the floor at Scott’s ankles and he can cup Scott’s cheeks. He squeezes and pulls Scott even closer, pressing their bulges together.

The soft sigh that escapes Scott’s lips is quick captured by Derek as he tilts his head to finally bring their mouths together. Although, the kiss itself isn’t heated, instead it’s just more contact. Derek’s focus is in his hips, shifting them to rut excruciatingly slow against Scott until Scott’s erection is borderline painful.

Scott moves his head back just a millimeter, just enough to talk, his words barely a husky whisper, “Is it okay if we do this right here?”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “I did just finish cleaning it, so...” He reaches out to tug Scott’s bottom lip back toward him.

This time, their mouths are frenetic, constantly dipping and chasing the other. Scott allows himself to get light-headed from the abuse coming from Derek’s teeth and tongue against his own. He draws back in by tightening his hands on Derek’s fever-hot body and, finally, letting one hand slide down until it’s between Derek’s cheeks. When his fingers slip in easily, a groan punches itself out of him.

Scott pulls back again, “You planned this.”

Even at this close distance, he can see the blush spreading across Derek’s face, “Yeah, maybe I did.”

Scott grabs him by the thighs and lifts him, his eyes flashing red - Derek’s gold eyes flashing back at him - and in an instant has them turned and Derek sitting on their granite countertop. Derek grins and gives him a few more biting kisses before lowering himself onto the cold stone. One arm is slung over his head, so he’s completely stretched out for Scott to marvel at, as he always tends to. He moves to start unbuttoning his shirt, but Derek gently grabs his wrist to stop him.

“No uh...you should leave it on.”

Scott grins, “You like the shirt, huh?”

Derek rolls his eyes, “It just looks really good on you.”

“Alright alright. I had no idea you had a ‘tight button-down kink’ but I’m down with it,” He snaps one of the straps against Derek’s hip, “Clearly you’re alright with some of mine...”

“Lucky guess,” He rubs his calf along the waistband of Scott’s underwear, “You should really get these off though.”

Scott smiles as he complies, “So demanding.”

His cock bobs indiscriminately once it’s finally freed and Scott watches as Derek’s hooded eyes remain glued to it while he unconsciously licks his lips. Smirking, he glides one hand along Derek’s side while the other guides his cock to where Derek is warm and ready for him. There’s a soft gasp when he breaches the opening, and a deep groan that encourages him to go further.

There’s a moment, always a moment, when Scott allows Derek to adjust to the feeling of him inside of him. And he loves it because it gives him another chance to just gaze on Derek’s body, to watch the way his abdominals flex as he breathes and to chase the sweat trickling down his chest. There’s always a cue, a huff of frustration, that signals to Scott that it’s time to start moving.

Derek’s legs are firmly wrapped around him, his thighs and knees pressed tight against his ribcage. Slowly, Derek guides his hands until they’re gripping the elastic straps on either side of him. Then, he licks his lips again and gives Scott one request.

“Don’t be gentle.”

Of course, a request like that can’t be granted immediately, Scott has to start out slow. He knows exactly what Derek likes, exactly how to move his hips in a way that has his partner making the most obscene noises. As if asked, Derek moves both his arms overhead and grabs onto the edge of the countertop, giving Scott more leverage to fuck against.

He watches as Derek’s eyebrows furrow and his mouth drops open, that’s when he decides to grant Derek’s wish. Scott pulls out almost all the way, teasing just the head around Derek’s rim, then, his fingers firmly gripping the straps, he slams his way back in, grinding where their flesh meet for good measure.

“You like that?” He asks, hovering over Derek’s prone body.

Derek’s only able to barely nod an affirmative before Scott starts fucking him in earnest, hammering into him over and over again. His hold on the straps tightens, pulling Derek toward him with every thrust, spearing him with his cock. He can hear a low, moaning noise coming from Derek’s throat, vibrating all the down his body to where the two of them meet.

Sucking in his bottom lip, Scott starts moving them back into a rhythm, shifting his hips in a way that he knows will wreck Derek even further. All the while still pushing  punishingly into Derek and jerking him forward. He watches as Derek’s back starts to bow, a sure sign that he’s close. Scott grips harder and delivers a few more pummeling thrusts until Derek is almost completely off the counter-top, crying out and staining the jockstrap.

Liquid starts dripping out the sides and Scott is barely able to stop himself from running his hand through it.

Instead, he slows down and starts pulling out of Derek, stopping when he’s a little over halfway. He relaxes his hold on the elastic and moves his hands back to Derek’s sides, gliding in a smoothing manner. Then, he waits, because he knows what happens next.

It takes a few seconds, but then Derek catches on, like he always does. While Scott watches, his hips start making short, drawn-out thrusts, still seeking friction even though Scott knows he has to be satiated. But this part is about Scott, because Scott knows that Derek knows he likes this. Loves watching Derek fucking himself on Scott’s cock.

He releases soon after, digging his fingers into the granite and leaning forward until his forehead rests on Derek’s chest. Strong hands tingle as they rest across his back; contact that he’s hyper-aware of as his senses go into overload and come back down.

Once he feels Scott’s heartbeat slow down, Derek huffs out a laugh, “I think you might have chipped the countertop.”

Scott’s chuckle is muffled against his chest, “I think that’s a small price to pay.”

Groaning - and wishing they could just lay uncomfortably on the cold countertop for the next hour or so - Scott stands up and pulls out of Derek, wincing instinctively as he does so. He leans down to pull his briefs and slacks back up, even though they’re probably too gross to wear. It’s something he can deal with later

It’s a few seconds before Derek does anything besides catching his breath and dangling his legs loosely off the edge. Scott’s just about to offer some help when Derek finally sits up, although he’s still obviously not fully recovered.

Scott leans in to kiss him on the forehead, “Why don’t you get a shower, wash all that debauchery off of you, and I’ll fix us some dinner.”

Derek gives him a lazy smile, “I think this debauchery is your fault.”

“Well yeah, that’s why I’m making dinner.”

“Alright alright,” Derek makes a face as he tests out his legs, “That seems fair.”

Scott grins and gives him a soft pat on the butt as he leaves the kitchen, “If you need any help in there, let me know!”

A moment later - thankfully before he’s started cooking - a very wet and sweaty jockstrap whaps him in the face. He can’t say that he’s surprised. Mildly disgusted, but not surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory link to [my tumblr](http://somnambulipstick.tumblr.com)


End file.
